La folle Nuit
by Baka-Shiro
Summary: Suite de drabbles écrite lors de la soirée endrabblée de l'APDES. La bêtise / Pour Carla / Le boucher sympathique / Une époque différente / Une simple envie / Une histoire de taille (UA).
1. La bêtise

**Thème 1 : Epilation**

 **Pairing : Sasha/Connie**

...

Connie regardait Sasha avec de grands yeux.

\- Bah oui, j'ai entendu Christa en parler et ça à l'air chouette !

A un moment libre de leur lourde journée de soldat, Sasha, en grande voleuse professionnelle avait piqué la cire à épilé de Christa. Le soir même, elle s'était introduit dans un chambre lambda et appliqua soigneusement la cire sur le corps endormi. Connie se contenta d'observer en pouffant de temps en temps, en entendant un "scratch".

Le lendemain, un cri retentissait : c'était Reiner. Qui avait perdu ses magnifique sourcils. Sasha et Connie déglutirent.

Avoir le sommeil lourd avait du mauvais.


	2. Pour Carla

**Thème 2 : Promesse muette**

 **Pairing : Eren/Hannes**

...

De sa petite taille, il toisait comme s'il était plus grand que lui. Plus digne.

De sa grande taille, il se sentait minuscule, devant le courage du plus petit. Devant sa détermination.

Il les leva et regarda la réplique masculine de Carla.

Il avait été lâche, il n'avait pas eu le courage de vaincre ce titan. Il aurait pu la sauver, et les petits aussi. La sortir de..

Non, il ne devait pas regretter. Pas maintenant, il devait le sauver. L'emmener loin d'ici

Il devait aller de l'avant. Pour Eren. Pour Carla.

Il veillera sur ce petit jusqu'à la mort.


	3. Le boucher sympathique

**Thème 3 : Nain**

 **Personnage : Sasha**

...

Pour lui faire peur quand Sasha faisait une bêtise -ou mentait- son père lui racontait la fameuse histoire du nain qui coupait la langue aux méchante petite fille. Ce nain avait une machette et était aussi sympathique qu'un boucher coupant sa viande.

De son regard sombre, il pétrifiait ses victimes avant de couper leur langue.

Désormais jeune recrue du bataillon d'exploration, elle aperçut un petit homme au regard aussi sombre que sa chevelure avancer à toute allure. Elle se raidit avant de cacher sa bouche avec ses mains.

Son pire cauchemar était là. Le nain coupeur de langue était là.


	4. Une époque différente

**Thème : Différent**

 **Personnage : Mina Carolina**

...

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Elle était pleine de vie, jeune, attentionnée... Une bonne camarade. Elle prenait soin des personnes qu'elle aimait et était patiente. Elle allait être une belle jeune femme.

Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Le monde dans lequel Mina avait atterri. L'époque, le lieu, sa profession.

Ce lieu infâme n'était pas fait pour elle. Dans un autre monde, Mina aurait pu être une jeune étudiante aimée de tous. Pas soldat.

Et surtout, elle n'aurait pas perdu la vie aussi prématurément.

Elle aurait dû naitre dans une époque différente et mourir naturellement.

Elle aurait dû, oui.


	5. Une simple envie

**Thème : Pluie**

 **Pairing : Mike/Nanaba**

...

Une fois, il lui avait demandé ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir. Elle n'avait rien dit, puisqu'elle trouvait cette envie totalement ridicule.

Mais lorsque Mike s'était mit à froncer les sourcils en regardant le ciel, elle l'avait obligé à rester dehors.

Une goutte tombait sur le sommet du crâne du géant, et une déferlante de goutes tombèrent.

Nanaba donna un coup de poing sur le ventre de Mike qui se pencha légèrement -elle avait de la force dans ses petites mains..- et captura ses lèvres.

Un simple baiser sous la pluie. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Rien de plus _ridicule_.


	6. Une histoire de taille

**Thème : Pancarte**

 **Personnage : Levi**

...

Quand on lui avait demandé de passer dans une pub pour lessive, il n'avait pas hésité deux secondes.

On ne lui avait pas dit quel sera le slogan de cette pub, mais il a tenu à y participer. Le reste lui importait peu, parce que la lessive c'est propre et puis..il aimait ça.

Donc il fit le tournage.

Deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'il sortait de son chez lui, il leva le regard vers une pancarte qu'un animateur de vente exposait en pleine rue : c'était Levi qui tenait "Skip" et il y était écrit :

 _"Plus petit, plus puissant_."

* * *

Voilà ! Il est vrai que je n'en ai pas écrit beaucoup, mais bon..Peut-être que la prochaine fois ça sera la bonne !

J'espère que cette petite suite vous a plu ! Dans toput les cas, j'ai adoré les écrire !

Arigatou to Jaa ne ! ~


End file.
